choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Home for the Holidays/@comment-35059467-20180707041946
Is Home for the Holidays the worst book ever made? No. Is Home for the Holidays the best book ever made? ...yes! =D I give Home for the Holidays 12 Christmas stars out of 7 minora candles! So go ahead and save up all your hard earned diamonds! Because this is the only book you need in your life. Oh man, where to begin? Let's talk about the art. So many holiday symbolism! Every frame has decoration! Even after the holidays ended, we still have it! Appropriate when we are supposed to be celebrating Valentines Day! Gets us into that whole togetherness. But you knew that already! Let us talk about the story. Scarlett Joy can't wait to go home to celebrate. But her boss, the anti-holiday committee president, goes there to give her work. In a blessing (For the audience), his helicopter broke, so he can't fly away! Now your best friend, Unholly Night, wants you to take advantage of this opportunity to get her book published. You know, instead to go to the networks like a normal person. So Exciting! You also have to teach him the ways of being happy in December. Despite the fact that his mother died during the holidays. So reasonable and a great plan! I would TOTALLY do this in real life! And you should too! There's this scene where the Anti-Holiday Committee President has to go back home after promising he would to take care of business, and the entire town gangs up on him! It didn't go on for to long. It is the perfect length. It really made me want to yell at him for leaving before finding happiness. "You keep sulking since day one? Aww... here, I can turn that frown upside down!" Wyatt, who is the reverse, is Santa's very own assistant! He acts so happy and partyful! He acts like this for the entire book. Every piece of dialogue. It is just as funny the first time he does it as it is the 50th time. Never gets old. Never ever ever. I was so happy that it hurt. And there is a subplot where your brother wants to be with a girl who has shown zero interest in him and ALWAYS goes back to her abusive boyfriend after each falling out. Now what would you do? How would you represent responsible big sisters everywhere? Come on, think of something wise and reasonable that anyone would do. That's right! =D Encourage him to keep perusing her even though she said no. Now, one of my very, VERY few criticisms is that in the entire town, everyone was so jolly and generic. Why only the people in THAT town? They couldn't have spread their joy to other towns? With the many characters in this already, we should add more! Again, I'm just nitpicking. Let's talk about the soundtrack. Amazing it was very relevant and would not lose meaning in the summer! My biggest fear is that this book wouldn't end with a big dance party. Luckily, this book ends with a giant dance party! Time for a Spoiler Alert. If you did not read it, stop reading this. Still reading? Good. There is no foursome between the Love Interests and me. Not even once. And there is so much sexual tension between Nick and I. Between Wyatt and me! Not even that, Holly wasn't even here since Chapter 2! Now, it didn't detract from me or my viewing experience. I will still keep it's perfect score. But I will say I got a little blue balled till the end. Especially with all the build up. Again, just nitpicking. I get that many people don't have a high opinion for Home for the Holidays. But these critics and fans, they don't know what they are talking about! Home for the Holidays is an original masterpiece! I'm sick and tired of all these sequels that we keep getting. The Freshman 14? Endless Summer 3? Rules of Engagement 4? High School Story will get rebooted twice in the same year? No; Home for the Holidays ONE. I'm telling you, all these critics and fans are just losers with no social lives. I'll try to fix it. This book is pretty much perfect. There is not a lot that CAN be fixed, but I'll try. One minor suggestions. Smooth out the very few wrinkles. Again, it's pretty much perfect, but lets begin. Rip off MORE clichés. (I like that this film was a mesh of all the other holiday clichés. Makes it feel fresh. It worked out everywhere else, so of course it can work here. For example, a shakeup divides the characters. And a character has been lying to everyone about something, and everyone gets mad and dramatically walks away. Love when that happens! Or that someone's parent dies. I would say to make it end with a big dance party, but it already does it! Cool! Ahead of the curve. Everyone knows you can't end a book without a big dance party. To all you aspiring screen writers, can't think of an ending? Write, "Every character dances to..." I don't know, the Chainsmokers? Yeah... I don't know what music is) Like I said before, it is perfect, but I just have a nitpick. Sigh. All wonderful things must come to an end. So really, read this. Loads of fun and super realistic.